1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bill processing unit which is installed in a vending machine, a coin changing machine, a game machine, a play token machine or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a machine for handling bills such as a vending machine, a bill processing unit is installed for discriminating genuine bills from false bills and accepting and accommodating genuine bills.
Such a bill processing unit is made up of a bill transporting section for transporting a bill inserted through a bill insert slot into the interior of the machine, a bill discriminating section for discriminating between genuine and false bills transported by the transporting section, a bill accommodating section including a bill container and a bill pushing mechanism for pushing the transported bills into the bill container to accumulate the bills therein, and a drive section for supplying driving forces to the bill pushing mechanism and the bill transporter.
In a conventional bill processing unit, the drive section has two motors: a first motor for driving the bill transporter and a second motor for driving the bill pushing mechanism. Since two motors are provided, the bill processing unit becomes complicated in structure, high in the manufacturing cost and large in size.